villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mayor Phlegmming
Mayor Charles Phlegmming, or better known as Mayor Phlegmming, is the secondary antagonist of the 2001 Warner Bros. film Osmosis Jones. He was the corrupt mayor of the City of Frank, before being beaten by his political rival Tom Colonic. He was voiced by William Shatner, who also played Kazar in The Wild. History Phlegmming is first shown in the movie as he is being followed through the cerebellum hall by news reporters repeatedly asking him questions on the various problems in Frank Detorre's body. He brushes off their concerns and dishonestly assures them that the body is in perfect shape. When he reaches his office, his secretary, Leah Estrogen shows him his political opponent Tom Colonic's new campaign ad, which he views with extreme annoyance. This makes him decide to double down on Frank's consumption of junk food, despite Leah's concerns. He also illegally controls Frank's thoughts and has him decide to take a cold pill against Leah's wishes. The next day, Phlegmming appears on TV and gives a speech about a vacation to the Annual Chicken Wing Festival in Buffalo, New York. A minute later, Osmosis Jones and Drixenol Koldreliff comes to Phlegmming's office after Jones and Drix narrowly stop a runny nose. Jones tells the mayor his suspicions that the virus, called Thrax, may be more than just a cold and Leah suggests that they put the city on high alert. Phlegmming, however, chooses to ignore Jones' warning, a decision that would haunt him later, though he does threaten to throw Jones out of the city and put him in Frank's next nosebleed if he speaks about a virus. Later, after Jones and Drix destroy a nightclub inside a zit on Frank's forehead while uncovering Thrax's scheme to kill Frank, Phlegmming is furious and decides to close down the investigation and fire Jones. He then orders Drix to leave Frank's body through the bladder. Fortunately, although Jones relapses for a while, he didn't truly give up, and he, along with Drix, disobeys Phlegmming's orders and tries to stop Thrax. Thrax infiltrates the brain of Frank, and steals Frank's DNA chromosome. This causes Frank's temperature to rise to hazardous levels, which gives an intense fever to DeTorre, almost causing him to die. Meanwhile, after Leah tells Phlegmming off for not caring enough about Frank's body, he, Phlegmming could do nothing but watch as the City of Frank burned to the ground. Jones chases Thrax onto Shane's false eyelash. There, the two have a confrontation, Jones winning in the end when Thrax falls off the eyelash into a bottle of rubbing alcohol, which dissolves him to death. Jones returns to Frank's brain and restores the City of Frank by putting the DNA chromosome back where it belongs. Fortunately, after the massive disaster, Phlegmming faces a massive scandal. In the mayor re-election, his rival wins in a landslide, and Phlegmming is impeached, removed from office, and demoted to an Intestinal Cleaner while Jones and Drix are declared heroes for saving Frank with Jones getting his old job back. While working at his new job, Phlegmming presses a button that was labeled with, "Do not touch." This caused him to be blown out of Frank's body, as a fart, causing his demise and death. Personality Phlegmming is an arrogant, careless and cruel control freak whose only concern is to stabilize his position as Mayor. Everything else that he does is only for his own selfish interests, not for Frank's or his citizens. The only time he is shown feeling regret and remorse for his actions was when his mayoralty was at stake as Frank's temperature neared a fatal 108 degrees. Gallery Trivia *Had he stopped being the Mayor of Frank (or he had been a better mayor) by the beginning, Frank might have had less of a chance of contracting Thrax. *Despite his questionable way of keeping Frank "healthy", he does seem to show concern for Frank getting ill. *The late Brian Murray, the late Gregory Peck, Colm Meaney, Alan Cumming, James Woods, Christopher McDonald, Tommy Lee Jones, Eric Roberts, and the late Ernest Borgnine were all considered for the role of Mayor Phlegmming before William Shatner was cast. Navigation Category:Fragmental Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extremists Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Brainwashers Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Tyrants Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Envious Category:Remorseful Category:Sophisticated Category:Rivals Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Opportunists Category:Dimwits Category:Weaklings Category:Comedy Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Non-Action Category:Elderly Category:Incompetent Category:Liars Category:Embezzlers Category:Self-Aware Category:Necessary Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Fallen Heroes